A Grim Old Cat
by baobabB612
Summary: Où Harry trouve du réconfort dans sa routine, sa solitude et 12, Square Grimmaurd. Oui mais… Un certain chat débarque ! [traduction]


Traduction par BaobabB612

L'histoire est de oliver . snape (enlever les espaces), les personnages sont de JKRowling, je ne suis que traductrice.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu.

C'est ma première traduction !

Note à propos du titre de l'histoire : c'est un jeu de mot en anglais. En effet, le 12, Square Grimmaurd devient 12, Grimmauld Place. Grimmauld se prononce de la même manière que « Grim Old », qui signifie sinistre et ancien.

….

 **A Grim Old Cat **

Il n'eut fallu que quatre jours à Harry, lorsque la guerre fut enfin terminée, pour qu'il s'attacha à un nouveau rituel quotidien.

Personne n'avait plus besoin de lui, il ne devait plus rien à qui que ce soit, et cette idée l'avait assez ébranlé pour qu'il se réfugia hâtivement dans une autre routine.

Tout comme durant les étés de sa jeunesse, le matin apaisait Harry. Ce moment de la journée encore frais et innocent. Ce moment de la journée avant l'arrivée du journal, avant que n'eut débuté le bombardement d'appels de cheminette, avant que les funérailles n'eurent commencé.

Ginny et Fred avaient été enterrés six jours après la bataille. Hagrid la semaine suivante.

Harry versait son café dans le thermos, l'odeur volatile du café se mêlant à celle du chocolat chaud achevant de réaliser un parfum absolument divin. C'était probablement peu sain pour lui, mais il estimait qu'un petit plaisir ne le tuerait pas. Son thermos à la main et l'écharpe autour du cou, il se dirigeait alors vers la gare de King's Cross. La gare n'était pas animée du tout à six heure du matin il arrivait juste avant l'heure de pointe, et aimait s'assoir sur un banc au bout des quais. Des annonces pré-enregistrées résonnaient dans les haut-parleurs pendant que Harry s'installait sur le banc dur, versant sa mixture café-chocolat dans le petit gobelet du thermos. Son écharpe était enroulée autour de son cou, une écharpe tricotée en rouge, bleu, gris et vert pâles. Pas vraiment les couleurs de Poudlard mais suffisamment proche. La brume humide dehors faisait s'infiltrer un léger brouillard dans la gare par les quais ouverts sur les voies ferrées, et Harry attendait tranquillement l'arrivée du train de Welwyn Garden City.

Il s'asseyait pendant une heure, la seule et unique qu'il passait en dehors du Square Grimmaurd, et repérait quatre personnes qu'il aurait aimé reconnaître dans une autre vie.

…..

Harry était assis en tailleur sur le sofa dans le salon, faisant face à trois tas de lettres soigneusement empilées. À gauche était positionné un petit paquet de lettres de journalistes désirant tous un reportage exclusif avec lui. Le deuxième tas était une pile de notes et de cartes de personnes le félicitant d'avoir exterminé Voldemort. Le troisième était un amas inquiétant de lettres de personnes demandant des donations de Harry pour restaurer leur vie après la guerre, présumant qu'il avait gagné de l'argent pour ses devoirs de héro, puisque rien de tel n'avait été annoncé ou évoqué.

En fredonnant quelque peu faussement « London Bridge is falling down », Harry se mit à replier les lettres des journalistes en petits bateaux et à les lancer dans la cheminée. Sa connexion était fermée aux appels, il n'avait donc pas besoin de se préoccuper de savoir s'il piquerait l'œil de quelqu'un avec un des mâts en papier. Il avait réussi à brûler quatre bateaux avant qu'un chat d'un blanc brillant ne le surprenne et brise sa concentration.

« Je suppose, M. Potter, que le rejet de mon appel de cheminette est une simple mesure de précaution qui date de la guerre, » houspilla la voix du professeur McGonagall, comme son patronus en chat tigré se léchait le poil. Harry rougit, contrit, bien qu'il sût que les patroni ne pouvaient pas transmettre d'images.

« J'ai quelque chose d'important pour vous, Harry, et j'aimerai vous voir sans tarder pour le thé. »

Harry chassa d'un geste le patronus, et jeta le reste des lettres dans la cheminée. L'idée de retourner à Poudlard lui donnait la nausée, son estomac se tordant désagréablement à la pensée du voyage par cheminette, de la sensation gravillonneuse des pierres du château, et de l'odeur de gaz des lanternes brûlant dans les couloirs. Roulant des épaules dans un léger frisson, Harry brandit sa baguette et jeta un recurvite. Il fit une pause juste avant de tenter le charme du patronus, et après réflexion écrivit à la place une courte note invitant le professeur McGonagall pour le thé. Son réseau avait beau être bloqué pour les appels entrants, il délivra le message sans problème.

…

« Mais je croyais… Enfin. Vous êtes un chat parfois. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas le garder ? » demanda Harry, le regard fixé sur la chose dans la boîte en carton posée sur sa table basse. Pelotonné à l'intérieur dormait un chat bleu-gris amaigri, dont les oreilles étaient un poil trop larges pour son corps. Le professeur McGonagall l'avait amené avec elle, pour la plus grande confusion de Harry.

« Je pense qu'un compagnon mâle lui conviendrait mieux, » dit McGonagall d'un ton caustique qui faisant suspicieusement penser à du sarcasme.

« Pourquoi, est-ce un petit monstre ? » demanda-t-il, passant sa main dans la boîte pour caresser lentement le chat. Il ne se réveilla pas, mais émit un léger soupir de contentement en posant une patte sur sa tête.

« On pourrait le penser, » confirma-t-elle. Assise au fond de son siège, elle s'occupait avec le plateau de thé que Harry avait préparé. « C'est un Bleu Russe, Harry. Ils sont plutôt calmes, mais très intelligents et loyaux. »

« Ça me rappelle quelqu'un que j'ai connu, » dit Harry d'un air morose. Il se concentrait sur le chat, mais leva vivement les yeux lorsqu'une pensée lui vint. « Hermione vous a-t-elle parlé ? »

« Non, par contre je pense vraiment que toutes les inquiétudes qu'elle nourrit à l'égard de votre bien-être sont fondées, » dit McGonagall en lançant un regard désapprobateur à Harry.

« Elle s'inquiète trop. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi. »

« Ce que vous désirez et ce dont vous avez besoin sont deux choses très différentes, jeune homme, » riposta McGonagall. « Cela étant, j'ai toujours besoin d'un cat-sitter jusque fin Août. »

« Ouais, » rumina Harry sans cesser de caresser le chat. « Je ne cherchais pas spécialement d'animal de compagnie, mais bon. Ça peut être sympa d'en avoir un ici. Quel est son nom ? »

« C'est Severus Rogue, » répondit McGonagall sur le ton de la conversation.

La main de Harry se suspendit au-dessus du chat.

« Severus Rogue comme dans 'nommé en mémoire de', ou c'est vraiment Rogue ? » demanda-t-il la voix égale.

« M. Potter, » commença McGonagall d'un air fatigué.

« Quatre heures entières à chercher son corps, et c'était une saleté de chat depuis le début ! » s'exclama-t-il, frappant par inadvertance la boîte de sa main. « Quatre ! Je n'ai pas pu dormir pendant des jours parce que je pensais que je l'avais laissé tomber, que je l'avais laissé mourir inutilement. Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait de son côté ? Chasser des souris ? »

« Il a été dans le coma pendant trois jours, pendant que je me battais pour le garder en vie ! » gronda McGonagall. Harry détourna le regard, embarrassé.

« Severus est un félin pour une raison, Harry, » continua-t-elle en lui donnant un regard sévère. Tout comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune, en cours, le jeune homme demeura silencieux. «Il a été nommé Directeur le vingt Août de l'année dernière. »

« Par Voldemort, » marmotta Harry, se rasseyant dans le canapé. Le chat resta endormi dans la boîte.

« Et Poudlard a une couverture pour ses Directeurs, comme une sorte d'assurance. Si l'on est blessé alors que l'on occupe la fonction, on peut obtenir une allocation pour le reste de sa vie. »

Harry cligna des yeux et dévisagea McGonagall tandis qu'elle choisissait calmement un biscuit shorbread.

« Vous blaguez, » lâcha-t-il, figé.

« Doutez-vous des risques du métier ? » demanda McGonagall, avec comme un scintillement dans l'œil. Harry se demanda si ce talent venait avec le métier de Directrice-adjointe.

« Je suppose que non, » agréa-t-il, défait. « Donc, tant que le professeur Rogue reste Directeur jusqu'au vingt, il peut ensuite collecter ses… Hum. Allocations directoriales. »

« C'est exact. »

« Et vous voulez que je m'occupe de lui. Rogue. L'homme qui me détestait alors même qu'il travaillait contre Voldemort pour m'aider. »

« C'est exact. »

Elle finit son thé et posa sa tasse sur le plateau, fixant Harry comme s'il manquait quelque chose d'important.

« Vous ne pensez pas que l'on pourrait s'entre-tuer ? » demanda-t-il, profondément confus. Le petit animal dans la boîte semblait inoffensif, mais les lutins de Cornouailles aussi, la première fois qu'on les rencontrait...

« Oh pour l'amour de Dieu ! C'est un chat, M. Potter. Pas un professeur, pas un espion, et il n'ôtera certainement pas de points à Gryffondor. Je crois que vous avez pu observer M. Malefoy dans un état similaire, bien qu'en furet et pas en chat, » réprimanda McGonagall, exaspérée.

« Euh, oui. Mais pourquoi l'avez-vous transformé en chat ? »

« Severus avait subi de nombreuses blessures, » raconta-t-elle les yeux un peu trop brillants. « Le transformer en chat a permis de réduire les pertes de sang, et de renforcer les sorts de soin. Episkey est beaucoup plus efficace sur un chat de 5kg que sur un homme de 80kg. »

Cela parut logique à Harry, et il se mit à doucement caresser la fourrure du ventre du chat.

« Et vous n'inversez pas la transformation, maintenant ? »

« Pas tant qu'il n'a pas été Directeur pendant une année entière, Harry. Le Conseil d'administration ne peut pas renvoyer un Directeur sans lui donner les papiers en main propre. »

« Une lacune bien pratique, » grommela-t-il. Le chat commençait à avoir l'air plutôt mignon, en boule dans son carton avec la tête sous sa patte.

« Il me semble que c'est Albus qui l'a créée, » souligna McGonagall en observant Harry câliner le chat.

« Suis-je la seule option, professeur ? Voldemort est enfin six pieds sous terre et je voulais... »

« Ah oui, ce pauvre M. Potter, » coupa-t-elle sèchement. « Trois mois à prendre soin d'un petit chat est tellement difficile comparé aux vingt ans sacrifiés par le même homme. »

Le chat miaula dans son carton, et ils dirigèrent tous deux leur regard vers l'animal.

« … le même chat, » corrigea McGonagall.

Le visage de Harry rougit lorsqu'il se rendit compte à quel point il sonnait égoïste.

« Il ne sait pas qui il est ? »

Le visage de la femme s'adoucit un peu et elle lui tendit un collier.

« Je m'attends à ce qu'il reconnaisse votre odeur comme une personne de confiance, » dit-elle.

Harry contourna du doigt l'oreille du chat et sentit sous son menton la cicatrice laissée par le maléfice de Voldemort.

« Très bien, » abdiqua-t-il en reposant le collier sur la table. « Je suppose que je peux commencer à adapter cet endroit aux chats. »

…

« Miaaaooow, » miaula le chat, réveillant Harry de sa sieste. Il avait passé une heure à arranger tout ce qui lui semblait dangereux dans la maison. Le sort de sommeil que McGonagall avait utilisé pour le trajet par cheminette s'était finalement dissipé et Harry pu enfin avoir un aperçu de Rogue en chat.

« Miaou, » dit doucement le chat, ses yeux noirs larges et méfiants comme Harry regardait dans la boîte.

« C'est bon, tu es en sécurité, » assura-t-il, prenant le chat et le tenant sur ses genoux. Il avait demandé à Kreattur de se procurer quelques équipements et avait installé une litière temporaire dans le salon, avec un peu d'eau et de nourriture dans des bols. Cependant, étant donné la façon dont les griffes du chat étaient plantées dans ses cuisses, il jugea qu'il ne risquait pas de bouger pour le moment.

« J'aurais dû savoir que vous seriez un chat méfiant, monsieur, » s'amusa Harry, câlinant gentiment l'animal et le serrant contre lui. Il fut récompensé après une minute par un léger ronronnement, et après cinq, le chat se leva enfin et vacilla vers les gamelles, se retournant de temps à autre comme pour surveiller Harry.

...

Le chat passa la journée entière à suivre Harry partout dans le Square Grimmaurd, accomplissant par là-même sa petite visite de la maison. Ça ne dérangeait pas Harry, mais il dû rapidement apprendre à marcher lentement dans les escaliers pour éviter de trébucher. L'animal ne sembla pas être gêné par l'orage qui débuta après dîner, mais Harry n'était pas aussi indifférent au temps. Il n'avait pas non plus réfléchi à l'endroit où le chat allait dormir, et s'arrêta alors que le chat allait le suivre dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, à vingt-et-une heures trente.

« Je n'ai pas de lit pour chat, » déclara-t-il inutilement. Il empoigna ses vêtements de nuit et regarda le chat inspecter la pièce. Son lit n'était qu'à moitié fait car il ne dormait que d'un seul côté. Il n'avait jamais partagé ce lit avec Ginny, mais il y avait souvent pensé lors de la quête des horcruxes.

Le chat bondit sur le matelas dans un éclat de foudre, et Harry secoua la tête. Il se changea rapidement, gardant les lumières allumées pour éclipser les flashs des éclairs s'infiltrant par la fenêtre.

Si une chose lui manquait dans le monde magique, c'était bien la capacité à illuminer une pièce entière avec une seule lampe moldue. Sa chambre avait douze bougies allumées, fixées sur des chandeliers et autres bougeoirs puisque Harry ne se faisait pas confiance aux alentours de chandelles volantes. Les éclairs éclairèrent la chambre comme un flash d'appareil photo devenu fou, Harry suspendit ses vêtements en comptant. Il était rendu à neuf lorsque le tonnerre résonna. Il soupira de soulagement : l'orage était encore loin. Une autre raison pour laquelle les éclairages moldus lui manquaient était leur efficacité à masquer le plus gros de la foudre.

« Je demanderai à M. Weasley de mettre à jour tout ça demain, » informa-t-il au vide en tirant les couvertures. Le chat ne broncha pas, Harry dû donc se contorsionner pour se glisser sous la couette et s'installer d'une façon saugrenue.

Un simple sort éteignit les flammes et il guetta l'ombre des flashs sur les murs. L'orage se rapprochait, d'après ses comptes. Il s'irrita d'être toujours aussi perturbé par une tempête à dix-huit ans. Sérieusement tenté de rallumer les lumières, il savait cependant que cela ne ferait que repousser l'échéance. Le chat, qui avait attendu que Harry se soit tortillé laborieusement autour de lui, se leva et se déplaça furtivement vers son oreiller.

Une des raisons pour lesquelles il allait si tôt au lit était qu'il n'aimait pas être seul la nuit. Ce qui était quelque part bien différent que d'être seul le jour.

Harry n'était pas non plus effrayé du tonnerre, toutefois le vieux manoir semblait trembler et s'animer à chaque grondement. Il eût un flash-back de l'été de sa cinquième année, insupportablement chaud, pendant lequel il avait été entassé au Square Grimmaurd avec les Weasley et l'Ordre. Cette fois en revanche, quand il rampa sous les couvertures, il n'y eut pas de chuchotements des jumeaux depuis la porte voisine, ou les pas de quelqu'un en bas dans l'entrée.

« Ron-ron, » objecta le chat. Ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité, et il semblait extrêmement motivé à mettre en pièces les draps de lit à force de pétrissage.

« Je me demande si c'est votre vraie personnalité, » sourit Harry en lui flattant le pelage. L'animal paraissait concentré sur la tête de lit, ne prêtant aucune attention au jeune homme. Ses pattes agrippèrent la taie d'oreiller dans leur malaxage constant, et Harry détourna la tête pour garder ses cheveux hors d'atteinte. « Le diabolique professeur Rogue, directeur de Serpentard, maître des cachots, homme de confiance de Voldemort commet un nouvel acte de trahison ce soir... »

Le chat décida alors que l'oreiller avait assez souffert et se propulsa contre une épaule innocente. Son épaisse fourrure était plutôt agréable et douce contre le cou de Harry.

« Vous n'avez peur de rien, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes comme un vrai super-héros. »

Un tonitruant coup de tonnerre retentit, provoquant la crispation de Harry.

« Severus Rogue, » murmura-t-il, la main grattant le haut de la tête du chat comme la foudre claquait quelque part au dessus de leurs têtes. « Comment êtes vous devenu si courageux ? »

Le félin se consacra à se lécher les pattes avant, et Harry sourit au plafond. Il vit un autre flash de lumière et se mit à compter les secondes.

« Un éléphant, deux éléphants, trois éléphants, » marmonna-t-il, grimaçant quand le tonnerre gronda. Ça se rapprochait. Il avait toujours compté la distance d'un orage depuis ses six ans, lorsqu'il avait surpris Tante Pétunia réconforter Dudley pendant une mauvaise tempête.

Le chat, imperturbable devant le temps, interrompit son nettoyage pour donner deux coups de langue à la joue du jeune homme.

« Idiot de chat, » lâcha-t-il, s'autorisant tout de même un petit sourire. Il caressait doucement sa fourrure alors que la tempête faisait rage, bercé par le ronronnement incessant contre son épaule. Son dernier souvenir avant de sombrer fut la langue râpeuse du chat contre son doigt comme il lui donnait un autre gentil coup de langue.

…

Harry aimait se lever aux aurores. Les nuits étaient peuplées d'ombres, de souvenirs et de culpabilité, mais les matins sentaient la fraîcheur et la liberté. Le Square Grimmaurd était dans un quartier ouvrier très animé de Londres, et il le préférait en particulier à l'aube, quand le soleil était encore jeune et les rues presque vides. Il se couvrit d'un léger pull, de son vieux jean, de chaussures éraflées et quelque peu roussies depuis la bataille finale, et de son écharpe tricotée.

« Mmrrrron, » ronronna le chat, s'étirant aux pieds de Harry.

« Oh, euh, » bredouilla-t-il, sa main suspendue au-dessus du thermos. Le café était tout juste prêt et il s'apprêtait à l'ajouter au chocolat chaud.

Le félin s'assit majestueusement, clignant de ses yeux sombres en direction de Harry. Ce dernier s'affaissa et se retourna pour verser le café dans le thermos sans en faire couler à côté. La vieille horloge à palettes à sa gauche cliqueta comme les petits chiffres en plastique à l'intérieur basculèrent pour montrer six heures.

« Si vous tenez à venir, je suppose qu'un peu de compagnie de me ferait pas de mal. »

…

Harry choisit un banc où s'installer sous un éclairage tremblotant. Cette fois, et comme à l'accoutumée, il s'assit près de la fin du quai 8, et plaça le chat à côté de lui. Le brouillard s'insinuait par la voie ferrée, l'air humide s'accrochant au pull de Harry, menaçant de pénétrer le t-shirt. Harry se servit une petite tasse du thermos et s'adossa au banc, attendant le six heures dix-huit en provenance de Royston. Un cheminot de passage jeta un regard intrigué aux deux comparses, mais Harry y resta impassible. Il ouvrit plutôt la petite porte de la cage d'Hedwige pour passer sa main un peu calleuse et lentement caresser la tête du chat. L'animal était enroulé dans une petite couverture bleue, et observa avec circonspection la gare avant d'oser s'installer.

« Autant que l'un d'entre nous ait bien chaud, » raisonna Harry en resserrant la couverture autour du chat. Les iris anthracites de celui-ci foudroyèrent le train de Royston sifflant son arrivée, mais se tranquillisèrent tandis que Harry surveillait la foule à la recherche de visages familiers.

….

« Chat ! Ma maison n'est pas une litière ! » réprimanda Harry, à quatre pattes pour inspecter sous le fauteuil. Lorsque le chat eut saisi que Harry était un ravitailleur, et pas dangereux, il s'était aventuré à une grande exploration de la maison, en omettant parfois de trouver la litière à temps. Actuellement, il l'observait curieusement de sous le fauteuil en mâchonnant ce qui semblait être une mouche morte.

« Les moutons de poussière ne sont pas des jouets, » gronda Harry en secouant le doigt. Il le retira immédiatement quand le chat se focalisa dessus comme pour bondir sur sa proie. « Et le linge par terre n'est pas des toilettes. »

Il se redressa et balaya le salon du regard, notant les piles de papiers jonchées un peu partout et la vaisselle sale sur la table basse. Il avait envoyé Kreattur à Poudlard pour aider là-bas, mais ne se tracassait jamais à faire la vaisselle pour lui-même, pas depuis qu'il était revenu dans la maison après la bataille. On était début Juin à présent, mais Harry, semblait-il, venait juste de remarquer à quel point la maison était en pagaille.

« Je suppose que ça mériterait un nettoyage, » soupira-t-il en poussant un coussin à pompons loin du chat. Il ramassa un paquet sur la petite table d'appoint, une photo de lui et de tous les Weasley le matin du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Il l'avait dissimulé dans une vieille chemise après la bataille, mais à présent dépoussiéra le cadre et le plaça sur le manteau de la cheminée. Ginny et Fred, debout l'un à côté de l'autre, lui adressèrent un joyeux signe de main accompagné d'un sourire.

...

« Maman dit que je ferais bien mieux d'aller aider Georges, » avoua Ron, se grattant le coin de la tête. « Elle pense que les aurors sont trop stricts pour accepter le chaos dans lequel nous progressons. »

« Elle n'a pas tort, » observa Harry. Des sacs de papier des courses étaient au sol, accompagnés de journaux épars, et on pouvait voir au milieu une bosse remuant suspicieusement. Harry avait été en train de lire un article à propos des fêtes traditionnelles magiques de la Saint-Jean, lorsque Ron et Hermione étaient venus avec les courses. Le papier s'agita soudain, et une mince petite tête grise surgi.

« Qu'êtes-vous donc en train de faire ? » demanda Harry, contemplant le chat rôder vers lui sur le canapé.

« Il est certainement plus affectueux en tant que chat, » dit Hermione. Le chat sauta sur le dos du fauteuil et accorda un coup de tête à Harry.

« Parce qu'il ne peut pas se souvenir que c'est Rogue, » rétorqua le jeune homme, supportant le frottement de tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Est-ce que tu peux imaginer s'il le pouvait ? » s'esclaffa Ron, face au regard pensif du félin. « Il te recracherait probablement une boule de poil dessus pendant ton sommeil. »

« Il peut encore le faire, une fois qu'il découvrira qu'il a passé son été comme mon animal de compagnie, » grommela Harry, secouant la tête quand le chat commença à lui mâcher les cheveux.

Hermione lui offrit un regard compatissant, mais il ressemblait un peu trop à celui qu'elle réservait à Harry et Ron lorsqu'ils s'attiraient des ennuis.

« Es-tu sorti dernièrement Harry ? » s'enquérit elle doucement, sa voix ne trahissant que peu d'espoir en la réponse.

« J'ai sorti la litière à la poubelle ce matin, » signala ledit garçon, refusant de discuter plus loin de la question.

….

Le chat avait l'air d'adorer le pain aux noix et aux pommes. Pas les morceaux de noix, juste le pain avec du beurre fondu. Harry était assis à son banc désormais coutumier, sur le quai, le matou enroulé dans la couverture bleue au fond de la cage de Hedwige.

« Je n'aurais pas été un bon Serdaigle, » déclara-t-il en passant un autre bout de biscuit dans la cage alors que la sonnette d'alarme pour le ''six heures vingt-neuf en provenance de Peterborough'' se rapprochait. « Bien que le bleu soit ma couleur préférée. »

Le chat grignota la friandise, puis commença tranquillement à lécher les restes de beurre sur les doigts de Harry.

« Regardez, » lança ce dernier, montrant de la tête une des portes du train. « Celui là pourrait être Remus, non ? »

« L'animal s'arrêta de lécher un moment, semblant regarder dans le vide comme le sosie passait son chemin. Les mêmes cheveux châtain grisonnant et le même costume un peu trop grand, mais l'expression fatiguée sur le visage intact de cet homme était trop candide pour correspondre.

Harry avala une autre gorgée de son mélange chocolat-café et s'établit à nouveau contre le dossier du banc. La porte de la cage lui faisait face, ouverte, pour qu'il soit facile d'atteindre et de caresser le chat.

« J'aime à penser qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment morts, » admit-il doucement. Il grattait distraitement des oreilles du félin en regardant le train se vider. « Je m'imagine qu'ils sont juste partis dans le monde moldu. »

Le chat ne répondit pas, mais choisit plutôt de se frotter la tête contre la main de Harry et entreprit de ronronner bruyamment.

…..

Harry n'avait jamais été une personne particulièrement bruyante, et une fois seul il ne ressentait pas le besoin de remplir le silence par du bruit. C'était la même chose sous la douche, il favorisait le fil de ses pensées décousues à la dernière chanson qu'il aurait entendu. Son esprit errait aussi librement que ses mains, et il se surprenait souvent à se masturber à un moment donné pendant la douche. Il s'était initialement senti coupable et en colère contre lui-même, honteux de se masturber à peine quelques jours après que Ginny ne fut partie. Cependant il ne pouvait pas passer trois jours sans que les rêves érotiques ne se déclenchassent, donc il se limitait aux caresses sous la douche. Il avait commencé à fantasmer sur différents corps, tout d'abord dans le but de garder des pensées pures envers Ginny en honneur de sa mémoire, puis progressivement parce qu'il se trouvait séduit par des longues jambes fuselées, des tailles fines et de larges épaules.

La base de sa queue palpitait avec impatience comme son esprit se repaissait de ses chimères, et ses mains l'amenèrent tranquillement vers l'orgasme tandis que l'eau lui massait la peau. Bien qu'il pût à présent admettre que ses fantasmes mettaient principalement en scène des hommes, Harry continuait à s'imaginer au dessus de l'autre.

Son sperme tournoyant en direction du drain et les doigts de pied fripés, il ferma le robinet. Il n'avait rien de prévu pour la journée mais il voulait savoir s'il pouvait rendre au salon une allure convenable. Ouvrant les rideaux pour attraper sa serviette, Harry resta bouche bée devant la tablette. Le chat, perché sur la serviette depuis qui sait combien de temps, lui lança un regard ennuyé en retour.

« Ça va, pas trop gêné ? » grogna le jeune homme, une main couvrant pudiquement son pénis ramolli. La queue du félin s'agita, mais il ne fit preuve d'aucun signe d'embarras ou de contrition pour avoir regardé Harry. La seule réaction qu'il obtint fut un miaou importuné quand ce dernier le chassa de la salle de bain et récupéra sa serviette.

….

Lucius Malefoy avait été un des premiers à faire face au Magenmagot, et cette fois il n'avait pas plaidé s'être trouvé sous Impérium. Heureusement pour lui, la quasi-totalité du jury avait été témoin de sa déchéance à la Bataille de Poudlard, le noble devenu serviteur tremblant devant son maître. Pendant le procès, plusieurs jurés semblaient se rappeler avec émotion l'époque où Malefoy se faisait ouvertement ridiculiser par Voldemort.

La peine avait été une assignation à résidence combinée de réparations sous la forme de travaux d'intérêt général, une chose que Harry avait trouvé poétiquement juste. Les trois Malefoy avaient été condamnés dans la foulée, et ne paraissaient pas se rendre compte que leur statut et leur réputation n'en étaient pas sortis indemnes.

Ils avaient jugé approprié (Harry les soupçonnait d'y avoir été contraints) d'envoyer au jeune homme une courte note d'excuse pour le dérangement occasionné pendant la guerre. Un bouquet de fleurs petit mais odorant avait accompagné le courrier, que Harry avait donné à Kreattur pour Poudlard.

Il s'était attendu à ne jamais plus entendre parler des Malefoy.

Au début du mois de Juillet, on assena trois coups secs sur la porte d'entrée, chaque nouveau choc sonnant plus impatient que le dernier. Harry, qui était dans la cuisine, n'était pas pressé d'aller répondre. Le Square Grimmaurd n'était plus sous Fidelitas, toutefois il était protégé par un puissant sortilège de répulsion que ne pouvaient traverser que les visiteurs les plus déterminés.

Le chat se contenta de l'observer s'activer avec indifférence du bas des escaliers.

« Quel bon chat de garde vous faites, » grommela Harry.

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait un Lucius Malefoy dressé à quatre épingles, l'homme situé en cinquième position sur la liste des ''personnes qu'on ne verra jamais chez soi''.

« Bonjour, » se hasarda Harry, couvert de farine et un torchon sur l'épaule.

« Sois poli garçon et laisse-moi entr-, » Malefoy s'éclaircit la gorge, l'air clairement inconfortable. « Hum. »

Ledit garçon haussa un sourcil. « Non, je crois que le perron convient bien. Que faites-vous là ? »

L'aristocrate déglutit bruyamment, de toute évidence déstabilisé de ne pas tenir les ficelles de la discussion.

« Drago voudrait lancer son entreprise sur le Chemin de Traverse, » commença-t-il sans détour et foudroyant Harry du regard dans l'éventualité où il rirait. « Des vêtements et ce genre de marchandises. »

« Et vous voulez des fonds ? » intervint Harry, incrédule. Il avait reçu plus d'une lettre requérant de l'argent, mais aucune demande strictement personnelle. Heureusement, Malefoy eut l'air révulsé à cette idée.

« Absolument pas. Votre simple… recommandation devrait suffire, » révéla-t-il, offrant une grimace dédaigneuse au jean et à la chemise que Harry portait.

« J'y songerai. Il se peut aussi que je n'achète rien, » Le brun haussa les épaules. « Quelle est la vraie raison de votre présence ? »

« J'ai une mission officielle concernant Severus Rogue, » annonça Malefoy, réussissant à lever son menton tout en regardant Harry de haut. « Si vous savez où il se trouve, je vous suggère très fortement de m'en informer sur le champ. »

« Vous ne savez pas où il est ? » demanda-t-il un rire dans la voix. « Difficile de travailler dans ces conditions, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ceci est un avertissement sérieux et urgent, » signala Malefoy entre ses dents. Quoi qu'il ait été sur le point de dire, il fut interrompu quand le chat apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte et s'assit près de la jambe de Harry.

« Un animal de compagnie, quelle chance d'en avoir déniché un, » railla l'aristocrate, toisant le félin anthracite.

« Ce n'en est pas vraiment un, juste un chat, » réfuta Harry, priant pour qu'il retournât dans la maison. Malefoy portait un air calculateur, et le jeune homme se figura qu'il avait repéré Rogue.

« Quel est son nom ? »

« Euh, je l'appelle Chat, » admit-il.

« C'est-à-dire qu'il n'en a pas, » insista Malefoy, contemplant le chat.

« Non. Je suppose que si vous vouliez être plus formel, vous pourriez l'appeler Celui-Qui-N'a-Pas-Encore-De-Nom, » plaisanta Harry, espérant distraire l'homme de son étude minutieuse. Cela fonctionna puisqu'il releva les yeux, impassible.

« C'est une sorte de blague vous voyez, » expliqua-t-il.

« Ah… oui, » articula Malefoy, lorgnant Harry comme s'il était débile. Il retira lentement un parchemin de sa poche et parut le considérer l'espace d'un instant, avec de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil au chat.

« Si vous avez fini, M. Malefoy, je pense qu'il est temps que vous partiez, » déclara Harry sans fléchir. Il n'appréciait pas le regard calculateur que l'aristocrate braquait sur le chat.

« Vous saurez, M. Potter, que je ne goûte guère que l'on me - »

L'animal émit une espèce de petit hoquet répugnant, et régurgita une moitié de boule de poil et quelques croquettes à moitié digérées sur la chaussure de Malefoy. Harry pinça les lèvres pour rester de marbre devant l'expression de dégoût de l'homme. Il faillit se mordre jusqu'au sang lorsque Malefoy, l'air menaçant, dégaina sa cane (pour faire disparaître le vomi ou pour ensorceler le chat, Harry ne su jamais) et ne se retrouva qu'avec la ridiculement prétentieuse poignée en forme de serpent à la main.

« C'est un moment bien suspect pour acquérir un chat, » siffla Malefoy en secouant la jambe de son pantalon. Fascinant. Lucius Malefoy ne pouvait donc pas faire de magie sans baguette.

« J'en ai toujours eut un en quelque sorte, » répliqua le jeune homme, aussi calmement qu'il en était capable. Le chat, qui était maintenant assis près du porte-parapluie, se léchait sereinement la patte en paraissant ignorer la conversation.

« Evanesco, » ajouta Harry après réflexion.

...

« Combien de papiers y-a-t-il à remplir ? » demanda Harry, assis à la table de la cuisine. La tête de McGonagall était visible dans la cheminée, elle lui détaillait les étapes nécessaires pour remplir les formulaires.

« Deux-cent pages recto-verso, » répondit-elle immédiatement en passant un autre paquet par le foyer. Harry nota qu'elle fronçait les sourcils sévèrement devant la pile de vaisselle sur la table et son déjeuner à moitié entamé.

« Ont-ils essayé de renvoyer Rogue jusqu'à présent ? » interrogea-t-il, entassant le nouveau paquet à côté du premier. Le chat était sous la table, assis sur les pieds de Harry, ses pattes avant protégeant un bouchon de liège que le jeune homme avait lancé ici plus tôt.

« Ils le recherchent, » confirma McGonagall, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Pour le persuader de reprendre l'enseignement des potions. »

« Potions ? » s'ébahit Harry, levant les yeux de la feuille de consignes. « Il déteste les enfants. »

« Oui, et bien, aussi vrai que ce soit, Severus n'en a encore jamais tué et pour ce poste il devrait renoncer à celui de Directeur. »

Elle tendit une liasse de plus et le brun grimaça devant le prospectus du haut de la pile. C'était une publicité pour les portes ouvertes de Poudlard, qui auraient lieu une semaine avant la rentrée pour souhaiter un bon retour aux élèves et aux parents. Harry avait déjà refusé d'y assister trois fois devant les médias, en prétextant épuisement et timidité. Les deux raisons principales pour lesquelles il avait décliné l'invitation (raisons qu'il n'avait pas partagées) étaient l'imposante foule qui risquait d'y assister et le fait qu'il aurait fallu quitter Grimmaurd.

« Professeur, je n'y vais p- »

« Potter, je ne vous demande que d'y réflé- »

« Je ne le ferais pas, j'ai donné - »

« Harry, il serait bien que vous veniez. »

Il soupira et repoussa la paperasserie au coin de la table.

« Je sais. J'y penserai, » mentit-il, les yeux braqués sur la table.

« Brave garçon, » dit-elle, et pendant un moment, il eut peur qu'elle s'étirât de la cheminée pour venir lui tapoter la joue.

« Prévenez-moi si vous avez un problème avec les formulaires, » conclut-elle, saluant alors qu'elle disparaissait dans les flammes vertes. Le chat donna un grand coup au bouchon de liège et l'envoya voler à la poursuite du professeur.

….

« Yer a bum, you're a drunk... » (*issu et adapté de :The Pogues _ Fairy Tale Of New York _ traduction : T'es clodo, un alcoolo...)

Une voix fausse chantait et se répercutait dans la cuisine par la fenêtre ouverte, alors que Harry parcourait les vieilles affaires scolaires de Sirius. Le chat qui était assis sur la table de cette même pièce, jeta un coup d'œil irrité au jeune homme quand quatre grands coups furent frappés à la porte. Il était vingt-trois heures trente et la cuisine était illuminée par plusieurs bougies bleues. Harry n'avait pas été capable de s'endormir et tentait de lire jusqu'à l'épuisement.

On entendit un second fracas du porche, à l'arrière de la maison, où Seamus semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à rester debout. Harry se leva lentement, cornant sa page dans ''Les Artistes des Ténèbres : Qui sont les Créateurs des Sortilèges ?'', et ouvrit la porte de derrière.

« Yer an old slut on junk, lyin' there in tha... » (trad : t'es une vieille souillon sur des ordures, couchée là dans c'te...)

Sur le trajet, la chanson fut rendue incompréhensible par les hoquets de Seamus. Il manqua totalement le chat et paru embrouillé à propos des murs l'entourant et de leur propriétaire. Ça ne l'empêcha pas, cependant, de terminer sa chanson.

« Happy Christmas yer arse, I pray god it's our last! » (trad : Joyeux Noël mon cul, je prie Dieu pour qu'ce soit l'dernier !)

Le refrain s'acheva, et Harry attrapa promptement des mains de l'irlandais battant la mesure la bouteille de whisky pur feu se balançant précairement.

« Tu fêtes quelque chose ? » railla Harry.

« C'mon premier cussert, » hoqueta Finnigan, clignant stupidement des yeux devant le chat. « Concert. »

« Génial, Seamus. Tout simplement génial, » rit Harry, secouant la tête. « Du thé ? »

« Non, non, j'ai du… Erm, » essaya-t-il. Il empestait l'alcool à un kilomètre, le visage rouge brique. « Shuis venu t'chercher, on sort ce soiiiir ! »

Harry baissa les yeux sur son si confortable (et quelque peu troué) pantalon de pyjama et ses pantoufles. Il portait aussi un vieux t-shirt, et ses cheveux étaient encore plus en pagaille que d'habitude.

« Ouais, dans tes rêves, » répliqua-t-il, pour des raisons sans aucun rapport avec sa tenue.

Le chat continua de fixer Seamus le tressaillement de sa queue seul signe visible de sa désapprobation. La cuisine, quoique légèrement désordonnée avec des papiers sur la table et la vaisselle de la journée dans l'évier, n'était pas horriblement chaotique. En tous cas Seamus ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« Hé minou minou minou, » s'égosilla ce dernier. Il n'avait pas l'air tellement motivé à sortir Harry de chez lui, ce dont le jeune homme était reconnaissant. Cependant, aussi calme que Rogue ait été comme chat avec Harry, il se figura qu'éloigner Seamus de ses dents et de ses griffes ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise idée.

« Il est un peu un solitaire, » prévint-il. Il y avait un bout de pain grillé du dîner sur le bar, et il le tendit à Seamus. Ça ne le dégriserait sans doute pas, mais ça pourrait empêcher l'aggravation de son état.

Le fêtard s'appuyait contre un portrait accroché au mur, baguette et bout de pain en main et l'air idiot.

« Tu veux aller danser ? »

« Non, merci Seamus, » répondit Harry en luttant pour ne pas rire. Il remarqua que la gamelle du chat était vide et partit chercher une boîte de pâté dans le garde-manger.

« Tu pourrais même coucher avec quelqu'un maint'nant, » hoqueta-t-il sans voir son hôte rougir. « La guerre est finie. »

« As-tu besoin d'aide pour rentrer chez toi ? » s'enquit le brun, posant le bol de pâté sur la table devant le chat. Ce fut reniflé dédaigneusement, puis ignoré.

« Non. Je vffais au toilettes d'abord, » déclara Seamus, trébuchant dans l'entrée jusqu'aux cabinets.

Harry s'effondra sur la chaise la plus proche de Rogue le chat, et se mit à le caresser distraitement.

« Je pense qu'il essaie de noyer son chagrin, » confia-t-il, découvrant un effet thérapeutique au câlin. « Mais le chagrin sait nager. »

« An' the bells are ringin' out fer chrissmas day, » (trad : Et les cloches retentissent pour le jour de Noël) fredonna l'irlandais de retour dans la cuisine. Il avait l'air de se concentrer sur les portraits à présent, comme s'il recherchait quelqu'un.

Le chat entonna un ronronnement sonore, sa queue se balançant toujours d'agacement mais le corps penché vers Harry. Celui-ci sourit, ses caresses plus intentionnelles à présent.

« Ça me rappelle notre situation : beaucoup de gens vous en voudraient pour la mort de mes parents. Mais pas moi. Alors même que vous avez vomi dans mes chaussures ce matin. »

L'animal vrombissait comme si rien de ce qu'avait dit le jeune homme n'avait de sens.

« Chemin de Traverse ! » hurla soudainement Seamus, agrippant un portrait et cognant sa tête contre la cheminée peinte.

Il s'écroula au sol dans un grognement et regarda Harry avec une expression embrouillée.

« Seamus, tu es soûl. Rentre chez toi. »

« C'est la Grosse Dame qui m'a soûlée, » rétorqua-t-il sans se soucier de se lever. « Tu viens aussi. »

« Le seul endroit où je vais aller c'est au lit, » riposta Harry en étouffant la flamme d'une bougie. Il détestait appeler Kreattur aussi tard le soir, mais le petit elfe allait toujours droit au but et raccompagnerait Seamus à son appartement en peu de temps.

« Allez, Potter, Voldy est parti, arrête de t'enphferrrmer, » marmonna-t-il, les paupières se fermant irrépressiblement. Kreattur le recueilli d'une manière qui aurait pu être plus douce et leva les yeux au ciel en transplanant.

« Et bien, voilà qui était palpitant, » conclut Harry en étouffant le reste des bougies. Il en laissa une allumée pour éclairer son chemin et prit les escaliers, heureux d'être suivit par le chat. Se changer pour la nuit fut l'affaire d'une minute, et le jeune homme soupira de contentement en se glissant dans les draps froids.

Il n'était pas effrayé de sortir. Il le pourrait toujours, et prouvait qu'il en était capable tous les matins en allant à King's Cross. En revanche c'était la multitude de personnes, ces moldus se promenant ignorant de la menace dont ils avaient été à deux doigts de faire face, qui lui donnait des sueurs froides. Les exclamations, les cris et les hurlements des enfants galopant dans les rues faisaient trembler ses doigts. Les regards, qu'ils soient de la part des moldus en direction des cicatrices de combat le couturant ou bien de sorciers ou sorcières vers l'éclair de son front, lui donnaient la nausée.

Sa maison heureusement, Square Grimmaurd, lui calmait les nerfs. L'odeur du parquet et celle du papier peint un peu poussiéreux le réconfortaient, tout comme les fantômes des repas partagés entre deux générations de membres de l'Ordre dans la cuisine. Les vieux livres et les sièges confortables lui remémoraient son temps avec Ron et Hermione, et l'après-rasage de la salle de bain du haut lui rappelait Sirius.

Avec les lumières à présent éteintes, le chat se jeta contre Harry, lui volant la moitié de l'oreiller et lui cassant pratiquement le nez de force. Et même cela était rassurant, bien que Rogue soit sous une forme féline, le brun se sentait plus en sécurité en sachant un autre sorcier près de lui.

…

Le trente-et-un Juillet, Harry se réveilla au son des minuscules ailes de Coquecigrue papillonnant autour de sa chambre. Ron, Hermione, ses camarades de dortoir et les Weasley étaient attendus plus tard dans l'après-midi, pour le thé et un gâteau, mais le jeune homme n'avait rien prévu pour la matinée. De l'oreiller, le chat mimant le sommeil suivait les mouvements du hibou d'un œil, ses oreilles le trahissant en pivotant au fur et à mesure.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi, Coq ? » demanda Harry. Il était assis dans le lit, les jambes empêtrées dans les couvertures et le bras étendu. L'oiseau s'y posa d'un joyeux hululement, en lui offrant l'enveloppe qu'il transportait. À côté de lui, un soubresaut agita la queue du chat.

C'était une enveloppe moldue.

Harry la retourna et la fixa, s'interrogeant sur la manière dont un moldu aurait pu lui envoyer du courrier par hibou, et de surcroît par Coquecigrue.

Un étrange pépiement aigu se fit entendre, et il braqua le regard vers le chat. Il produisait les bruits bizarres et semblait prêt à bondir sur le hibou. Coquecigrue, plus malin qu'il n'y paraissait, reconnu le son et prit immédiatement son envol. Le félin le pourchassa, griffant la jambe de Harry à travers la couverture.

« Bordel, » jura-t-il, grimaçant alors que la chasse suivait son cours à travers de la pièce. Complètement persuadé que le menu rapace était capable d'éviter les bonds du chat, Harry tourna son attention sur la lettre.

Il l'ouvrit, et son ventre se serra comme il reconnaissait instantanément l'écriture. Celle de Tante Pétunia.

« À Harry Potter, lors de son 18ème anniversaire.

Comme je suis à peu près certaine que les circonstances nous sépareront avant que tu atteignes dix-huit ans, je vais confier cette note à ce monsieur roux qui osa détruire notre séjour. En dépit de nos différents et de notre passé, tu es ma famille, et la rancune que je te portais se nourrissait surtout du déplacement de la colère que je ressentais vis à vis de la mort de ta mère. Pour cela, j'aimerai te présenter mes excuses. J'espère que tu seras attentif à notre sécurité pendant cette seconde guerre, et je te souhaite bonne chance contre les horreurs auxquelles tu seras confronté.

Tante Pétunia »

Abasourdit, Harry reposa la lettre. Il y avait aussi deux photographies dans l'enveloppe, une de lui et de ses parents quand il avait environ un mois, et une de lui à sept ans, riant en se balançant haut sur une balançoire du parc de Little Whinging. Les clichés étaient moldus, et n'étaient accompagnés d'aucune explication.

Harry plaça les photos sur la table de chevet, parcourant une nouvelle fois la note gisant sur le lit. Ça sonnait presque comme si sa Tante avait essayé de le haïr dans l'unique but de se protéger contre sa propre jalousie. Et quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait été assassinée par des Mangemorts.

Le chat s'était débrouillé pour se faufiler sur le lit au nez et à la barbe de Harry et patouillait la lettre.

« Ce sont les conséquences de la jalousie. Vous me haïssiez, ma Tante me haïssait, la moitié de monde magique me haïssait, » accusa le jeune homme. Le matou, ignorant le doigt pointé de Harry, grimpa sur ses genoux et commença à lui pétrir la cuisse.

« Tout ça, ça n'arrange rien, » lâcha Harry, une larme s'échappant et dévalant sa joue. Il avait enfin reçu un signe positif de sa Tante, et elle avait été tuée avant que quoi que ce soit puisse en être tiré. Le chat plongea sous la couette, se laissa choir et se frotta la tête contre la main du brun.

« Ça ne m'a pas rendu plus fort, » dit-il, la voix rauque et la vision troublée. Le chat ronronna, mordillant les doigts de Harry tandis que celui-ci restait assis, seul, le jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire.

….

Un journal avait été oublié sur le banc, probablement par un petit livreur matinal en pause café sur son trajet. Harry déplia la gazette et la lut attentivement, observant que le monde moldu semblait s'être calmé quelque peu après la bataille finale. Avec les Mangemorts disparus ou en fuite, le temps des kidnappings ou des meurtres de moldus était terminé.

« Cette fichue gare, » grommela un homme à proximité, dans une salopette tachée portant des traces réfléchissantes. « La plus animée de toutes, et ils sont incapables de régler le problème du brouillard pendant plus de deux mois. »

Il discutait avec un camarade cheminot, qui paraissait légèrement plus éveillé.

« J'pense qu'ils devraient installer des gros ventilos à la fin des voies d'arrêt des trains, » plaisanta son ami en lui passant une tasse de papier fumante.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Café : Builder's Brew. »

« Ouais, » exprima le premier homme en guise de remerciement. Ils continuèrent le long du quai 8, s'apercevant à peine de la présence de Harry et de la cage, et disparaissant sur les rails brumeux par une porte de service.

Harry resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et fouilla son sac à la recherche de pain aux noix et aux pommes. Il se sentait presque comme si son sanctuaire avait été violé.

Le six heures dix-huit arriva, et il observa fondamentalement les mêmes personnes descendre du transport. Le chat obtint le petit bout de pain duquel lécher le beurre, et Harry, son thermos plein de café chocolaté.

« Celui là ressemble à Dudley, vous pensez? » murmura-t-il, montrant un plus gros gabarit au chat. Ce n'était pas le cas, pas exactement. Le garçon ressemblait à ce que Dudley aurait été après avoir perdu une bonne quinzaine de kilogrammes. Les deux compères contemplèrent le sosie s'acheminer lentement hors de la gare, comme si c'était sa première semaine de travail et qu'il était encore déconcerté par sa nouvelle routine.

« Ouais. Vous savez, je crois que s'il était là, s'il avait vécu, Dudley aurait fait quelque chose de lui-même. »

« Miaaaou, » énonça paisiblement le chat. Ses yeux sombres rencontrèrent ceux de Harry, mais ce dernier était incertain quant à l'intention du regard, était-ce de la compassion ou un désir pour plus de pain aux noix ?

« Merci d'avoir tenté de nous prévenir, » repartit-il tout de même. « Aussi tardive que votre information ait été, vous avez essayé. »

L'animal ne répondit pas, mais colla plutôt la patte dans la porte de sa cage dans le but d'atteindre le pain aux noix.

« Vous aviez beau être devenu le serviteur le plus digne de confiance de Voldemort, il n'avait jamais réellement eut confiance en qui que ce soit. »

Sa peau commençant à le démanger, Harry se tortilla désagréablement sur le banc. Il en avait assez des autres, et des signes que la vie continuait. Vissant le capuchon sur le thermos, il attacha la porte de la cage et se leva. King's Cross était bien trop bondé pour pouvoir transplaner en toute sécurité, mais le jeune homme avait découvert que le quai 91/4 était une aire de transplanage désertée d'où il pouvait rentrer chez lui.

….

Harry examina une dernière fois les notes du professeur McGonagall pour être sûr. Il avait placé une tenue confortable sur le canapé, avec la baguette de Rogue et un verre d'eau. On était le vingt et un Août, et Severus Rogue était officiellement un Directeur titulaire.

Pointant sa baguette sur une couverture au sol, que le chat s'était approprié comme territoire de sieste, le brun récita une incantation. Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa, puis la douce et épaisse fourrure du chat commença à tomber tandis que le corps s'allongeait et retrouvait forme humaine. Rogue était nu, mais recroquevillé de manière à cacher l'essentiel, comme il clignait paresseusement des yeux aux alentours. Il parut se focaliser finalement et paniquer, avant de repérer sa baguette au sol près de lui.

« Bon retour, Directeur, » accueillit Harry. Il demeura parfaitement immobile quand Rogue brandit sa baguette dans sa direction.

« Potter, » croassa-t-il, tirant les vêtements sur lui en s'asseyant. Ses épaules s'étirèrent vers l'extérieur, de la même manière que le chat après une longue sieste.

« J'ai des sandwiches et de la soupe dans la cuisine, » informa le jeune homme, ignorant le fait que son ancien professeur était nu par terre, et avait passé les trois derniers mois à dormir sur son oreiller.

« Sans thon, » grogna Rogue, se levant pour s'habiller pendant que Harry quittait la pièce.

…

« Toutes vos affaires, ce qui se trouvait dans les quartiers du Directeur, sont dans des cartons à l'étage, » éclaira Harry, observant l'homme silencieux assis dans sa cuisine. « Et le professeur McGonagall m'a dit de vous dire merci pour les pièges que vous aviez laissé, d'ailleurs. »

Il crut voir le début d'un sourire sur le visage de Rogue, mais il avait disparu avant de se former complètement.

« Je présume qu'une tasse de thé ne serait pas trop demander, avant qu'on ne me fasse partir ? » s'enquérit l'homme, la voix bien plus basse que dans les souvenirs de Harry. La soupe et les sandwiches avaient été consommés avec l'enthousiasme que seul celui qui n'avait pas mangé de nourriture humaine depuis trois mois et demi pouvait invoquer.

« Vous n'avez pas à partir, » répondit-il sur le champ. Son corps se mit en action et il se leva pour faire le thé. Il ouvrit le meuble et chercha à tâtons, tourné pour regarder Rogue. « C'est une grande maison, vous pouvez rester autant de temps que vous le désirez. »

L'ancien professeur le scruta, comme s'il essayait de découvrir ses intentions. C'était probablement ce qu'il faisait, et Harry soutint l'examen sans broncher.

« Tout à fait inattendu, mais pas moins apprécié, » exprima-t-il enfin, sur un ton qui, selon le jeune homme, était sans doute la version de Rogue de la gratitude. « Quelqu'un d'autre peut manger la nourriture pour chat. »

Harry fronça les sourcils de confusion avant de se retourner vers le meuble ouvert et de remarquer la réserve de pâté à côté du thé. Se rappelant des boules de poils créatives que le chat avait vomies dans toute la maison, il s'occupa à faire le thé avant de sortir quelque chose de moqueur et stupide.

…

Deux heures plus tard, Harry se trouva de nouveau à jouer les hôtes.

« Bon retour, Severus, et mes félicitations pour votre titularisation, » approuva McGonagall, dignement assise sur une chaise et serrant un dossier. « Et merci pour tout ce que vous avez accompli pour nous durant la guerre. »

Rogue se contenta de hocher la tête, assis les jambes repliées sous lui. Il ne croisait pas le regard de l'animagus et jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil à Harry comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

« Je suppose que c'était la ''raison parfaitement valable'' pour laquelle vous m'avez transformé en chat ? » ironisa-t-il, les yeux étrécis vers la cheminée.

Harry, quant à lui, était assis sur le canapé avec un plateau de biscuits qu'il avait initialement apporté pour offrir. Comme ni Rogue, ni McGonagall ne semblaient intéressés, il en était réduit à recueillir les miettes du doigt en prétendant ne pas espionner la conversation.

« Vous avez été blessé au travail, Severus, » souligna-t-elle d'un ton sans appel. « Vous méritez les allocations. »

« Blessé, » répéta-t-il, sa main frôlant les cicatrices de son cou.

« Une de vos habitudes avec les créatures dangereuses, à Poudlard, » dit-elle, sa tête s'inclina légèrement comme elle l'examinait. « Néanmoins, votre maison fut détruite par des Mangemorts la nuit de la bataille, et vous méritez l'argent pour un nouveau départ. »

La remarque fit se raidir Rogue, et cela rappela à Harry la manière particulière de s'assoir que prenait le chat lorsqu'il se méfiait d'un nouvel objet.

« À quel point a-t-elle été détruite ? » interrogea l'homme, évaluant l'étendue des dégâts comme s'il s'informait à propos de ses propres plaies.

« Il n'y a plus rien, » dévoila lentement Harry. « Une classique explosion au gaz moldu. »

Rogue parut assimiler l'information avec un visage aussi neutre que possible, vraisemblablement pour masquer sa douleur. Le jeune homme, qui venait de passer trois mois à observer la queue du chat s'enrouler autour de lui-même lorsqu'il cherchait du réconfort, ne manqua pas les mains de Rogue se serrer sur ses genoux et ses épaules s'orienter vers l'intérieur.

« Il va sans doute vous falloir un moment pour trier toutes les affaires que nous avons réussi à sauver, » déclara-t-il nonchalamment. « Tout est à l'étage. »

Rogue hocha la tête et se pencha pour attraper un biscuit, les doigts effleurant un instant ceux de Harry.

« J'imagine qu'il me faudra du temps en effet, si vous étiez chargé de faire les cartons. »

…

Harry se réveilla à cinq heures quarante-sept, étendant automatiquement le bras pour faire taire le réveil. Il soupçonnait Rogue de dormir avec un quelconque charme d'insonorisation sur sa chambre, puisque l'homme était probablement habitué au silence après des années dans les cachots. Sortant rapidement du lit, il jeta les couvertures au bout de celui-ci, en faisant bien attention à ne pas déranger les oreillers. Cependant le chat n'était pas là, et Harry se surpris à fixer l'oreiller vide pendant un instant avant de se retourner pour aller s'habiller. La maison était immobile et silencieuse, juste comme il l'aimait le matin.

En entrant dans la cuisine, Harry attrapa son écharpe suspendue à une patère sur le mur et se dirigea vers le meuble. Il s'arrêta soudainement, détaillant le paquet sur la table, puis jeta un coup d'œil au plafond. Il n'y avait pas un son en provenance de l'étage, comme il s'y attendait, mais cela n'expliquait pas les tranches de pain aux noix et aux pommes, beurrées et enveloppées soigneusement dans du papier cuisson et retenues par un élastique. Son thermos reposait à côté du pain, et, une fois ouvert, libéra l'arôme réconfortant du chocolat chaud et du café mélangés dans de parfaites proportions. Aucun des aliments n'était sous un charme de préservation, et Harry parcouru la cuisine du regard à la recherche d'indices de la présence de Rogue. Sa montre moldue sonna six heures, toutefois, et il se sentit nerveux à l'idée de ne pas arriver à King's Cross à l'heure. Peut-être que Rogue avait gardé quelques souvenirs de son temps passé en tant que chat, ou peut-être qu'il avait simplement observé sa sortie la veille et s'était par hasard trouvé debout suffisamment tôt pour préparer la boisson. Quelle que soit la raison, Harry se fit une note mentale de le remercier en rentrant.

...

Rogue fut étonnement plaisant ce jour là. Il n'admit jamais avoir préparé le breuvage pour Harry, mais ne nia rien lorsque celui-ci le remercia. Il s'installa dans la cuisine pendant la majeure partie de la matinée, lisant d'anciens numéros de la Gazette de Sorcier arrivés par cheminette. Il posa quelques questions à propos de la guerre l'homme paraissait intéressé par ce qu'avait vécu Harry pendant cette année au maquis. Somme toute, il avait agi plutôt comme le chat que comme le professeur aigri dont Harry avait gardé le souvenir.

Il ne demanda pas une fois de quelle manière on l'avait secouru, ni ne fit mention des souvenirs qu'il avait donné au jeune homme.

Harry lui avait octroyé l'ancienne chambre de Regulus et l'accès exclusif à la grande salle de bain de l'étage le soir. Se nettoyer en tant que chat et être couvert de salive tout l'été était probablement aussi agréable que ça en avait l'air, et il ne fit aucun commentaire sur le bain d'une heure que le professeur s'accorda. Eut il été plus jeune et immature, il aurait sans doute lancé une mauvaise blague à l'idée même qu'il en prenne un. Mais ce Severus Rogue, l'être qui lui avait tenu compagnie et les pieds sur terre tout l'été, n'était certainement plus pour lui le sévère professeur de potions de ses années Poudlard.

Harry se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, entourant de ses mains une tasse de thé, dernier vestige du dîner. Le soleil avait finalement disparu une demi heure plus tôt, et il admirait les lucioles clignoter le long de la rue. Il était presque vingt-et-une heures il aurait apprécié aller se promener un moment. Depuis que Rogue avait retrouvé sa forme humaine, Harry ne dormait pas bien. Les terreurs nocturnes de la guerre n'étaient pas revenues, mais il était agité et avait du mal à s'endormir.

« Les moldus peuvent-il vous voir ? » demanda Rogue, sortant des ombres du couloir et faisant sursauter son hôte.

« S'ils regardaient assez bien, » répondit-il après avoir pris une grande inspiration pour cacher sa surprise.

« Quand avez-vous quitté la maison pour la dernière fois, Potter ? » continua l'homme en le regardant curieusement.

« Je suis allé voir le tr- »

« Et pas à la gare. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? » maugréa Harry, frustré. Il ferma et verrouilla la porte, assourdissant les bruits de l'extérieur. « J'ai fait tout ce que le monde magique a demandé de moi. Je retournerai dehors quand je le déciderai, et personne d'autre. »

Il frôla Rogue pour aller à l'étage, en ignorant la chaleur que son corps paraissait irradier, et le fait qu'il ne s'était pas éloigné de lui. Il se sentait aussi inconfortable que son lit, et ses draps grattaient, mais alors qu'il éteignait les lumières, il laissa la porte ouverte. Il s'endormit enfin une heure plus tard, au son des pas de Rogue au rez-de-chaussée.

…

Cinq heures trente arriva plus tôt que Harry ne s'y attendait. Il se sentait fatigué à nouveau, de cette fatigue qui l'avait habité au cours des deux dernières années de guerre. Il trébucha hors du lit et se frotta les yeux.

Le jeune homme se glissa silencieusement dans la cuisine, notant en cours de route que la porte de la chambre de Rogue était entrouverte. Il ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris de trouver son thermos rempli et n'attendant que lui, tout comme les tranches de pain aux noix et aux pommes beurrées enveloppées dans du papier ciré. La Pimentine était une nouveauté en revanche il tapota la petite fiole contre la paume de sa main avant de décider de la prendre. Ça ne lui donnerait pas nécessairement beaucoup plus d'énergie, mais ça lui éviterait probablement de grelotter dans le brouillard matinal de King's Cross.

…

« Avez-vous décidé ce que vous allez faire ? » s'enquit Harry, assis à la table de la cuisine et en pleine écriture de la liste des courses. On n'entendit que le silence pendant un moment, et il finit par se redresser pour connaître sa réponse. Rogue se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, habillé d'un costume moldu noir dont la veste avait une coupe un peu longue pour les exigences de la mode en cours. C'était une formidable amélioration face à sa redingote 1910's habituelle, et le jeune homme plissa les yeux. La chemise crème très habillée était toujours présente, mais celle-ci était parfaitement ajustée au niveau des épaules, avec un col normal, et était décorée d'une simple cravate argentée.

« Vous avez l'air hyper jeune, » lâcha Harry, son cerveau ayant pris des RTT.

« Dûment noté, » répliqua sèchement Rogue, quoique le coin de ses lèvres ait frémit.

« Vous êtes de nouveau Directeur alors ? » demanda-t-il, le stylo en équilibre sur le mot ''carottes''.

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être, » assura l'homme, se déplaçant rapidement vers la bouilloire. « J'aurai besoin d'un assistant à mi-temps et d'un professeur de vol. »

Harry expira longuement et se carra dans sa chaise.

« Rogue, vous savez que je ne peux pas- »

« Votre réponse est due pour la fin de la semaine, » continua-t-il comme si l'autre n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche. « Et je crois qu'un vieil homme frustrant et souvent sage nous a rappelé à tous deux que c'est nos choix qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment. »

Rogue quitta la cuisine après avoir mis la bouilloire en route Harry s'affaissa sur sa chaise. Poudlard était sa maison, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner au foyer qu'il avait connu. Mais ce Poudlard n'existait plus, et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter la nouvelle version. C'était pathétique et enfantin de sa part, mais Harry avait toujours eu beaucoup plus de mal à gérer les obstacles mentaux que les physiques. Les Gryffondors étaient connus pour leur courage, et le jeune homme était conscient depuis trop longtemps que les souffrances physiques étaient les plus rapides à guérir. Les challenges mentaux étaient bien au-delà de ses capacités.

…

Bien que la maison ne soit plus sous Fidelitas, jouer les hôtes pour de nombreux visiteurs n'était certainement pas la tasse de thé de Harry. Mais la guerre appartenait au passé, et autant lui-même ne souhaitait pas sortir, autant il comprenait le besoin de refuser que la paranoïa persistante gouverne la vie des rescapés. Il était toutefois tenté de modifier ses sorts de protection pour bloquer les Malefoy.

« Il est dans la cuisine, » admit-il en ouvrant la porte pour laisser passer Lucius Malefoy.

« Comme c'est charmant, » railla le blond, suivant Harry dans la pièce en question.

« Severus, » salua-t-il en inspectant les chaises dépareillées avec dédain.

« Lucius, » accueillit Rogue sans lever les yeux de la mixture qu'il préparait. Harry détesta instantanément la familiarité entre les deux individus. « On m'a dit que tu avais appelé plus tôt ce mois-ci ? »

« Oui en effet. M. Potter fut tout sauf serviable, » déclara Malefoy en envoyant un regard noir à celui-ci. « Le Magenmagot avait une offre à vous faire, mais j'ai bien peur que ce soit trop tard à présent. »

« Je doute que j'aurais été intéressé, » répondit calmement le potionniste en ajoutant ce qui avait l'air d'être du blé dans son chaudron. Harry décida de prendre de l'avance pour les lasagnes du dîner, et commença à piocher des ingrédients dans le garde-manger froid pendant la préparation du café.

« Et bien je ne serais pas si certain de cela, » insinua le blond, avant de feindre une pause attentionnée. « On ne crache sûrement pas sur une petite boutique d'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse quand on vient de l'impasse du Tisseur. »

Rogue se figea l'espace d'un instant, juste une hésitation avant de reprendre son touillage.

« Le rêve d'un sorcier, si ce n'était pour les clients, » répondit-il.

De la machine à café sur le comptoir, Harry ricana.

« N'auriez-vous pas quelque chose de plus pressant à faire en ce moment même, Potter ? » demanda Malefoy.

« Rien du tout, » répliqua-t-il joyeusement, plaçant deux tasses de café où il le pouvait sur la table de la cuisine. Du lait et du sucre flottèrent jusqu'à lui, suivis d'une petite assiette de sablés. Il tendit son café à Rogue et s'immobilisa en sentant les doigts de l'homme se presser fermement contre les siens lors du transfert de la tasse. Rogue agissait comme si de rien n'était et continuait son mélange.

« Bien sûr que non. En dépit de ton manque de compétences pour le service à la clientèle, Severus, le Magenmagot était fort déplu par ton refus de répondre à ses appels, » continua Malefoy, le nez froncé devant les arômes du café ou devant le breuvage de Rogue. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Bière, » répondit le potionniste. Il s'accorda une pause pour siroter son café et s'étirer le bras. « Assez de mondanités, Lucius. Pourquoi joues-tu au messager pour le Magenmagot ? »

Malefoy pris une gorgée de sa boisson pour couvrir son agacement Harry réalisa que la caféine pourrait avoir un intéressant effet sur lui, si tant est qu'il n'en ait pas eu auparavant.

« Une faveur spéciale pour le Ministère, » grommela le blond. « Ta demande de dommages et intérêts a été approuvée, tu va recevoir une bourse de soixante-quinze gallions par mois civil pendant dix ans. Le Ministère va aussi te pourvoir quinze mille gallions pour compenser la destruction complète de ta… maison. »

Rogue assimila l'information calmement, et après avoir fait le compte mentalement, sembla raisonnablement satisfait. Harry songea que c'était une belle somme d'argent, mais bien trop peu pour indemniser les trois dernières années infernales qu'avait passées l'homme.

« Je présume que tu as apporté les papiers concernant cette résolution ? » demanda ce dernier en finissant son café.

« Oui, » répondit Malefoy. Il avait l'air pour le moins mécontent de servir de messager, mais extirpa tout de même un rouleau de parchemin de la poche de sa veste.

« Laisse ça sur la table. J'ai des choses à préparer pour l'année scolaire à venir et le lirai plus tard, » ordonna Rogue, se levant et retourna à sa bière.

« Tu reviens en tant que Directeur alors ? » s'enquit d'un air tendu Malefoy.

« Naturellement, » agréa-t-il. Son comportement était bien plus serein que Harry pouvait se rappeler qu'il ait été à l'école, toutefois, comme le jeune homme râpait le fromage pour le dîner, il réalisa que le ton était davantage destiné à irriter Malefoy qu'à transmettre les sentiments de Rogue.

« Un meurtrier reconnu, un mangemort rancunier, un homosexuel mesquin de retour pour enseigner à une nouvelle génération d'enfants, comme c'est formidable, » persifla le blond en observant sa vieille connaissance ajouter habilement des épices à la bière.

« Il n'y a aucune loi contre les homosexuels comme Directeurs. Et je n'enseignerai pas de toute façon, » rétorqua Rogue en ne prenant ombrage de rien d'autre qu'il ait dit.

« Quel dommage, » lâcha Malefoy en se levant de table. « Le bruit court dans le bar du coin que ta connaissance en terme de brassage est ce qui t'as permis de rester en vie. »

Rogue leva les yeux de sa mixture à ces paroles, l'amusement se dessinant sur son visage.

« Tu n'as jamais été dans un ''bar du coin'' » affirma-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait pas la place au doute. Malefoy ramassa sa cape et sa cane sans plaider sa cause plus avant. Au lieu de cela, il posa les yeux alternativement sur ses deux interlocuteurs d'un air pensif.

« Bien entendu, parmi les mangemorts, il est dit que tu avais un arrangement plus intime avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ta survie. »

« Cette image mentale n'était ni agréable, ni bienvenue, » rétorqua Rogue en croisant les bras. Harry fit une grimace de dégoût à l'oignon qu'il éminçait. « Pars maintenant, Lucius. »

« Une simple pensée, mon vieil ami. Juste une contemplation, » dit-il l'air satisfait comme il s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine.

« … de la part de l'homme qui hébergea Voldemort dans sa propre demeure pendant des mois, » fit remarquer Harry. Il sut par le claquement de la porte de la cuisine suivi de celui de la porte d'entrée que le blond l'avait entendu.

« Lucius Malefoy s'est toujours beaucoup plaint concernant les homosexuels, » déclara Rogue, imperturbable comme il continuait de préparer sa bière. « En particulier connaissant sa fixation sur les soins de beauté. »

Harry s'étouffa avec son café à force de rire.

« Je suppose que vous n'aurez pas les mêmes réserves, » finit le potionniste. Son ton était léger, mais son corps était tendu d'une manière que le jeune homme reconnut comme semblable à une attitude du chat, lorsqu'il examinait une chose nouvelle et déconcertante qui avait été amenée dans la maison.

« Vous avez dormi sur mon oreiller pendant trois mois, » observa Harry raisonnablement. Il se sentait plus optimiste qu'il ne l'avait été plus tôt dans la journée. « Je pense que je suis ok par rapport à ça. »

…

Ginny aimait les romans de Jane Austen. Ses frères l'avaient taquinée sans pitié à ce sujet – la femme forte et indépendante se régalant secrètement d'histoires romantiques pour s'évader. Harry n'avait pas taquiné, mais n'avait pas saisi l'intérêt non plus. Et ne le saisissait toujours pas, puisqu'il s'était endormi sur le canapé du salon, Orgueil et Préjugés tombé au sol avec les pages légèrement de travers.

Il ne se souvenait pas de la chute du livre, toutefois il s'était éveillé un instant lorsqu'il avait senti une main légère ôter ses lunettes de son visage, et enlever ses chaussures. Le roman avait été laissé là, mais une douce couverture avait été déposée sur lui, et on avait caressé ses cheveux. De la même manière que lui-même avait caressé le chat, tard dans la nuit.

Rogue n'avait quitté ni la pièce, ni Harry, s'installant au bout du sofa où le jeune homme était étendu. Ses pieds avaient été gentiment manipulés pour les placer tout contre le flanc de la cuisse du potionniste comme il l'avait bordé. Le feu avait flambé grâce à un sort Harry s'était enfoui dans le canapé. Il s'était endormi plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis la Bataille de Poudlard.

…

Harry était assis sur le banc au bout du quai, en train d'observer les trois cheminots parcourir la plate-forme et inspecter la voie de chemin de fer. L'un d'eux semblait plutôt âgé avec sa malheureuse barbe poivre et sel et sa bedaine. Il avait un air malicieux et sourit à ses jeunes collègues d'une manière qui fit se dire à Harry qu'Albus Dumbledore lui manquait.

« D'aucuns vous débiteraient cette ineptie qu'il vivra toujours dans votre cœur, » intervint une voix profonde, et Harry sursauta visiblement comme Rogue s'asseyait près de lui. « En revanche vous conviendrez qu'il est remarquablement plus facile de parler à son portrait à Poudlard. »

Il était habillé d'une tenue d'affaires décontractée, quoique sa longue chevelure perturbait l'effet global de ses vêtements.

« Je n'ai pas été à Poudlard depuis la bataille, » fit remarquer Harry.

« Je suis au courant de cela, » répondit-il. Il tendit la main pour attraper le bout de l'écharpe du jeune homme, l'attirant à ses côtés. Harry le regarda attentivement alors qu'il passait ses doigts sur la longueur de l'écharpe, trouvant et traçant les noms presque invisibles dans chaque carré de couleur.

« Pourquoi pouvez-vous venir ici, mais pas ailleurs ? » demanda Rogue en arrêtant le doigt sur un nom. Fred Weasley.

« Parce qu'ici c'est nulle part, et c'est partout, » répondit Harry énigmatiquement, se rapprochant encore de l'homme et s'appuyant un peu sur son épaule. « Et ici c'est juste dans mon imagination. »

Un pouce épais, l'ongle large et plat, grattait un nom dans un carré rouge, pareillement au chat contre l'oreiller de Harry la nuit. Pétunia Dursley.

Le six heures trente-huit de King's Lynn arriva et Harry resta silencieux à regarder les voyageurs journaliers sortir du train. Rogue rompit un morceau du pain aux noix et aux pommes et le mâcha pensivement tandis qu'une fine couverture de brouillard s'insinuait autour des pieds des voyageurs défilant vers la sortie.

« Arrêtez le brouillard, Harry. »

Ce dernier se raidit, mais ne détacha pas le regard de la foule. Aujourd'hui il ne reconnaissait personne.

« Chez l'enfant, la magie accidentelle se manifeste naturellement sous l'effet de fortes émotions, » informa l'ancien professeur, son flanc se réchauffant au contact de Harry. Il regardait le plafond, observant les pigeons et les rares hiboux jaillir de derrière les chevrons de la gare comme le brouillard s'étiolait.

« Chez l'adulte, la cause est la même. Le pouvoir derrière la prouesse magique est simplement plus important. »

Une voix préenregistrée s'échappa du train, indiquant à tous les passagers que le train était parvenu à son terminus et leur conseillant de sortir des wagons. Harry se leva précipitamment, incertain de la raison pour laquelle des larmes avaient soudain empli ses yeux.

« Potter, » appela Rogue en le talonnant. Il le rattrapa avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la barrière 91/4, lui saisit le bras et le fit se retourner dans une brusque étreinte. Le pain lui tomba de la main au sol et un faible sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à eux, » avoua-t-il en remuant sous la poigne presque douloureuse de l'homme. « Comment pouvez-vous continuer comme si rien ne s'était passé ? »

Rogue le laissa partir en le poussant vers la barrière de transplanage et en foudroyant du regard les moldus qui assistaient à la scène. Harry était quelque peu penché vers lui, mais ses yeux étaient secs et il avait l'air plus épuisé que près à fondre en larmes.

« C'est la nature même du temps et de l'espace, M. Potter. On doit aller de l'avant, » ironisa Rogue en attirant Harry avec lui à travers la barrière. L'espace de transplanage était une étroite petite alcôve, dans laquelle ils passaient en se pressant l'un contre l'autre.

« Imaginez votre vie entière focalisée autour de la pire chose que vous ayez faite, » murmura l'homme d'une voix grave et autoritaire à l'oreille de Harry. « Et comment vous vous sentiriez une fois votre dette payée. »

….

Le déjeuner fut une simple soupe et des sandwiches grillés, avec très peu de discussion. Rogue avait ses papiers étalés sur la table et préparait des listes pour la rentrée scolaire, tandis que Harry faisait semblant de lire le journal à la recherche d'un emploi. Toutes les fenêtres de la maison étaient ouvertes, et l'air frais remplissait les poumons du Square Grimmaurd.

La sortie matinale à King's Cross ne fut pas mise sur la table. Le jeune homme avait transplané au Square Grimmaurd avec le bras de Rogue fermement autour de ses épaules, et l'odeur réconfortante des herbes séchées de la veste du potionniste s'accrochait encore à ses sens.

« Quand retournerez-vous à Poudlard ? » interrogea Harry en faisant tournoyer sa cuillère dans le bol de soupe.

« Le vingt-neuf août, » répondit Rogue sans lever la tête de ses dossiers.

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez précisément par ''assistant à mi-temps'' ? » s'enquit-il, jetant un coup d'œil sur le plan de réunion sur lequel l'homme travaillait. Une chose dont Harry n'avait jamais douté était bien la capacité de Rogue à s'organiser méthodiquement.

« La personne embauchée pour la position le saura en temps voulu, » répliqua ce dernier en attrapant une nouvelle feuille de parchemin et en commençant à rédiger son discours de bienvenue au festin de début d'année.

Harry l'observa griffonner sur le parchemin, ses doigts courts caressant presque le bout de la plume comme il écrivait. Des petites gouttes d'encre éclaboussaient parfois le côté de son pouce, néanmoins il gardait une écriture exceptionnellement nette, bien que serrée. Les pattes du chat, se souvint le jeune sorcier, étaient remarquablement agiles quand il était déterminé à attraper quelque chose sur le comptoir ou sur son bureau. Les doigts de l'homme étaient forts et chauds contre ceux de Harry les quelques fois où il l'avait touché. Ses bras étaient forts aussi, se rappela-t-il, lors de la presqu'étreinte de King's Cross.

« Mes mains sont-elles fascinantes, M. Potter ? » ironisa Rogue, sortant Harry de sa transe. Celui-ci réalisa que son vis-à-vis avait cessé d'écrire quelques minutes auparavant, sans qu'il ne l'ait remarqué.

« Oui, » lâcha-t-il, rougissant alors qu'il se levait et s'échappait vers l'évier pour faire la vaisselle.

….

Harry se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée de nouveau, peu après dîner, regardant plusieurs adolescentes sur le trottoir d'en face papoter et déambuler avant de rentrer chez elles. L'air était frais et doux, il n'avait pas plu Harry prit une grande respiration et fit quelques pas vers l'extérieur de la maison. Personne ne semblait s'inquiéter de le voir là, les voitures passaient comme d'habitude. Il ressentit une bouffée d'angoisse lorsque son pied buta contre une pierre taillée de la marche du perron et qu'il se rappela la panique dans laquelle ils s'étaient trouvés, lorsqu'ils avaient transplané ici avec Yaxley sur les talons l'été précédent. Claquant la porte derrière lui, son pouls retournait lentement à la normale comme il grimpait les escaliers à la recherche du confort de sa chambre.

Il passa la soirée en compagnie de Rogue, triant calmement les vieilles photos, les articles de journaux, les lettres et les autres reliquats de l'époque où Grimmaurd était le QG de l'Ordre. Des choses auxquelles il n'avait pas touché depuis qu'il était revenu dans la maison après la bataille de Poudlard. Rogue continua de se préparer pour son retour à l'école de sorcellerie, faisant occasionnellement une remarque sur la valeur ou l'histoire d'un des objets que le jeune homme classait.

En haut de l'escalier, Harry ouvrit la porte pour trouver une silhouette sur son lit. Rogue était allongé, attendant quelque peu nerveusement quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il était habillé d'un peignoir bleu, le vêtement drapé légèrement autour de son corps il se redressa sur le lit de Harry, le dos raide.

« Est-ce que… Suis-je dans la mauvaise chambre ? » demanda Harry, la main sur la poignée tandis qu'il regardait l'homme. C'était une chose de passer l'été avec Rogue, et ces derniers jours de considérer en secret la possibilité d'une relation plus intime, c'en était une autre d'avoir l'invitation pour une telle relation apportée sur un plateau. Le jeune brun n'avait jamais été doué pour déchiffrer les signaux et préférait qu'on lui dise les choses clairement.

« Non, » répondit-il simplement. Il observa Harry d'un air inoffensif, quoique celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les yeux le dévorant des pieds à la tête.

« D'accord, » bredouilla-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui. Rogue épiait chacun de ses gestes comme Harry envoyait ses chaussons en direction de la commode d'un coup de pied, et accrochait sa robe de chambre sur une patère sur le côté de l'armoire. La routine était la même tous les soirs, mais cette fois le spectateur n'avait plus rien de félin. Lorsqu'il s'approcha du lit, Rogue ne recula aucunement.

« J'avais l'habitude de dormir sur ton oreiller, » dit-il en attrapant Harry et en l'attirant à lui. Il sonnait aussi décisif et satisfait qu'hésitant, tout comme Harry avait imaginé que le Prince de Sang Mêlé eût été.

« Vous… Tu… En effet oui, » confirma-t-il, un frisson lui parcourant les bras tandis que ses récepteurs nerveux s'enflammaient. Il avait lu et rêvé à propos des rapports intimes, mais quelque chose y faisait constamment obstacle. La guerre venait toujours avant le reste. Harry laissa Rogue lisser lentement les plis du vêtement sur son ventre, souriant légèrement en se rappelant ses réflexions du déjeuner au sujet de ces mêmes mains.

« Et de m'endormir alors que tu me caressais, » continua l'homme, le regard rivé sur sa propre main se faufilant sous la chemise de Harry et s'entortillant dans le sillon bien défini de poils sous son nombril.

Harry inspira une grande goulée d'air lorsque la chaleur des doigts de Rogue toucha la peau sensible de son ventre, et l'observa partir en exploration.

« Tu avais besoin de câlins. »

« Mmmh, » émit-il, tirant la chemise de Harry vers le haut et l'aidant à l'enlever.

« Tu pétrissais mes genoux tout le temps aussi, » fit remarquer le jeune homme en faisant glisser le peignoir de Rogue au sol.

« Je peux toujours le faire, » rétorqua-t-il. Il entraîna Harry sur le lit avec lui, et lui donna un mordillement d'exploration sur la lèvre inférieure.

Ce ne fut pas doux les deux avaient de la barbe sur le menton et des cheveux volant partout dans leur baiser. Rogue était tout en longueurs et il s'emmêlait avec les genoux noueux de Harry. Ce dernier se sentait trembler sous le potionniste et ses doigts, ses lèvres et sa langue l'explorant d'une manière presque inexpérimentée et glissant sur quelques points sensibles de son corps. Ils roulèrent, les cuisses étonnamment puissantes de Rogue enserrant les hanches de Harry et ses mains emmêlées dans les mèches folles du jeune sorcier tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient à nouveau.

« Veux-tu… Je… » marmonna Harry, soudainement fasciné par les taches de rousseur très claires qu'il avait découvert sur les épaules de son ancien professeur. « Je n'avais aucune idée que tu désirais ça, toi aussi. »

Un doigt dévala son torse, caressant au passage un téton.

« Tu pensais qu'il était impossible que je sois intéressé par un bel homme ayant eu la patience de s'occuper de moi pendant ma convalescence ? »

« Tu faisais beaucoup de dégâts en tant que chat, je te signale, » se défendit faiblement Harry avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, tendant le cou pour embrasser la clavicule de Rogue.

« Mais bien évidemment. Je m'assurerai de t'envoyer une facture pour les pertes que toi et tes petits amis avez occasionnées pendant vos enrichissantes années d'école, » railla-t-il, ponctuant son discours d'un subtil mouvement de frottement de ses fesses contre l'entrejambe très intéressé de Harry.

« Mmmh, continue, » murmura ce dernier, attrapant sa baguette pour faire disparaître le reste de leurs vêtements. « Je ne crois pas que je puisse attendre plus longtemps. »

« Ton manque de patience me choque, » ironisa Rogue, ses pouces décelant de délicieux points de tension. « Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » admit-il, les joues rougies. « Je veux… Je veux te toucher. »

Ses mains coururent sur toute la longueur des cuisses légèrement poilues de l'homme, pressant les muscles le chevauchant.

« Je m'attends à ce que tu le fasse, » chuchota Rogue en se penchant pour embrasser ardemment le creux de la gorge de Harry. Leurs corps se pressaient furieusement l'un contre l'autre.

« Ah ! À quoi penses-tu? » exhala-t-il, se repaissant des sensations. Tellement différent de toutes les errances que ses mains avaient pu entreprendre sous la douche.

Rogue ne répondit pas, et choisit plutôt de s'emparer de sa baguette pour attirer à lui un petit bocal. Il guida les doigts de Harry là où leur présence était exigée.

« Première fois ? » s'enquit-il.

« Peut-être, » admit Harry, glissant sa main libre le long du torse et du petit ventre de son compagnon.

« Dois-je donc être ton professeur en toutes choses ? » s'interrogea Rogue, les yeux toujours fermés et la voix ne trahissant aucune malice. Harry concentrait son attention plus fixement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait en cours de potion.

« Peut-être. »

L'homme expira doucement, satisfait.

« Je crois, » dit-il, un petit sourire paresseux accroché aux lèvres, « que tu vas savoir retomber sur tes pattes comme toujours. »

Harry, de son côté, espérait pour le moins que ce soit le cas.

« Reste aussi immobile que possible, » indiqua Rogue, la voix basse comme il s'ajustait lentement. La distraction de Harry, essayant de ne pas jouir sur le champ, ne semblait pas le déranger. « Ça fait un moment. »

Pas grand-chose de plus ne fut dit par la suite, les seuls bruits dans la chambre étant les grognements et les claquements de la chair contre la chair. Le seul avertissement que Harry reçut de l'imminence de l'orgasme de son amant fut un doux baiser sur la tempe, ce qui l'enflamma suffisamment pour susciter le sien. En sueur et comblé, Rogue s'effondra sur le lit à côté de Harry, les cheveux collés au front et la main égarée au milieu des éclaboussures de sperme sur le torse du jeune homme.

« Tu étais un chat très tactile, tu sais, » déclara Harry après quelque temps, sa respiration étant finalement revenue à la normale tandis qu'il fixait le plafond.

« Ça te surprend ? » demanda Rogue en se redressant précautionneusement pour éviter de salir davantage les draps.

« Pas du tout, » répondit-il, souriant dans l'obscurité. Il n'aurait pas dit non à un petit Récurvite pour lui-même et ses draps, ce qu'il fit rapidement pendant que Rogue était dans la salle de bain. Ce dernier revint dans la pièce en tenue d'Adam mais avec la même assurance que le chat possédait la plupart du temps. Il se glissa dans le lit et s'enroula convenablement autour de Harry.

« Ton oreiller était plus grand d'habitude, M. Potter, » marmonna-t-il, de toute évidence épuisé.

« Ton cul était plus petit d'habitude, » bailla Harry.

...

Harry s'éveilla les doigts de pied gelés, le cerveau en coton, et agita les jambes dans l'espoir de trouver la couverture. Un bras lourd reposait sur sa taille, un souffle chaud caressait sa nuque à intervalles réguliers et une mèche de cheveux lui chatouillait l'épaule.

« Mmmh, » soupira-t-il en redressant la tête. Il pouvait sentir la peau chaude contre la sienne, le pénis innocemment endormi contre l'arrière de sa cuisse. Il était fermement tenu au creux des bras de quelqu'un. Les bras de Rogue. La fenêtre inondait la pièce de lumière Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, le regard s'arrêtant à peine sur les vêtements éparpillés au sol. Le réveil clignota six heures quarante-deux.

« Je ne suis pas allé à King's Cross, » constata Harry stupidement, se débattant avec les couvertures et les bras l'enserrant pour s'assoir.

Rogue roula sur le dos derrière lui, son torse pâle contrastant avec les draps bleu profond plissés. Il portait un bleu ténu sur l'épaule gauche, témoin des passions de la veille.

« As-tu une raison d'y aller ? » s'enquit-il. La majorité de son visage était caché par un rideau de cheveux et il sonnait à demi endormi.

« Oui, » répondit Harry immédiatement, tendant la main pour coincer quelques mèches ébènes derrière les oreilles. Comme il s'y attendait, les paupières de l'homme étaient closes. « Enfin, j'en avais. »

Rogue ouvrit les bras pour Harry, se taisant tant qu'il ne s'était pas rallongé et blotti contre sa poitrine.

« La seule chose que tu leur devais c'était de faire de ton mieux quand ça comptait pour quelque chose, » assura-t-il, la voix grave et rauque. Le flanc de Rogue était chaud contre le torse de Harry, et sa tête se soulevait légèrement avec chacune des respirations de l'homme.

Ses yeux restèrent ouverts, tandis qu'il commença à repenser à la bataille. Il ne croyait pas possible d'arrêter d'entendre les hurlements, ou de se souvenir de l'expression sur les visages des Weasley lorsqu'ils eurent appris qu'ils avaient perdu deux des leurs. Il songea à cet été avec le chat, ses journées tranquilles passées à Grimmaurd, en solitaire. Et la nuit dernière, le sentiment d'euphorie enflammant ses veines pendant que lui et Rogue - non, Severus - avaient fait l'amour.

Son estomac se noua et il se sentit brusquement paniqué. C'était ce qu'ils avaient fait, ils s'étaient allongé dans le lit de Harry et avaient fait l'amour, riant et embrassant et mordant et profitant. Harry avait fait cela, avait apprécié une nuit que des gens comme Fred, ou Ginny, ou Hagrid, ne verraient jamais.

Angoissé et ressentant le besoin de se lever et d'aller ailleurs, Harry tenta de s'assoir à nouveau. Rogue ne le laissa pas faire cette fois-ci, gardant ses bras serrés étroitement autour du jeune homme comme il se débattait.

« Severus, j'ai besoin de - »

« Tu as besoin de réfléchir, Potter, » interrompit-il, et sa voix autoritaire attira instantanément l'attention de Harry. Il se figea, appuyé sur un coude et les jambes emmêlées avec celles de Rogue. Les yeux noirs étaient braqués sur lui de leur repère derrière les mèches de cheveux. « Réfléchis bien à la fin que tu vas choisir pour cette phrase. »

…

La nouvelle peinture bleue dans le couloir du Square Grimmaurd illuminait fabuleusement l'entrée, à tel point que Harry avait l'impression d'être dans la mauvaise maison à chaque fois qu'il y passait. Ce matin-là, quelques malles imposantes étiquetées au nom de « S.T.R. » étaient empilées soigneusement en bas des escaliers. Il avait fallu à Harry plus d'une demi-heure de supplications, et, en dernier recours, la promesse d'un massage complet, pour faire avouer à Severus que son deuxième prénom était Thomas. Une cape de voyage noire avait été drapée sur la malle du dessus, et un tas de livres reliés entre eux par une lanière de cuir était amoncelés au sommet.

« Il ne te manque qu'un hibou, » s'amusa Harry, un sourire au coin des lèvres, comme il dirigeait son regard au-delà des bagages. « Sinon tu es prêt pour le Poudlard Express. »

Severus fronça les sourcils et plaça sa baguette dans sa poche de poitrine.

« Heureusement, j'ai au lieu de cela, à ma disposition, un certain elfe de maison grincheux pour leur faire faire le voyage. »

« Il veut bien faire, » le défendit Harry en faisant ses lacets. « La plupart du temps. »

« L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, » cita l'homme. C'était le midi, mais il pleuvait dehors, et il dut éteindre les bougies situées sur la petite table à côté de la porte d'entrée.

« Oh oui, » dit-il en le regardant d'un air solennel. « Il l'est, c'est certain. »

« Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies qu'une petite malle d'élève ? » demanda Rogue, changeant de sujet pour une discussion moins sérieuse. Il ouvrit la porte et ronchonna son mécontentement lorsque la bruine lui fouetta le visage.

« Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de plus, » répondit-il évasivement en enfilant sa propre cape de voyage. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de maison où garder ses affaires.

« Aucune excuse. Je t'attendrai à Pré-au-Lard demain à la première heure, » ordonna Rogue avant de lui présenter son bras. « Mon assistant ne sera certainement pas vu en haillons datant de son adolescence. »

« Ouais, d'accord. Ça c'est dans mes cordes, » consentit Harry. Il inspira joyeusement et s'avança au cœur de l'effroyable crachin, puis lia son bras à celui de Severus. Ils prenaient le Magicobus pour Poudlard, et Harry mourait d'envie de voir si l'ancien professeur pouvait suffisamment terrifier la tête réduite ou Ernie Danlmur pour qu'ils se mettent à conduire convenablement.

Fin.

..

Ceci est la traduction de la version « ffnet » de l'histoire. L'auteur a également écrit une version « non censurée » que l'on peut trouver sur ou sur les communautés snape_potter.


End file.
